


Chapstick

by Bdoing, Shorm (Bdoing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Bdoing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Shorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skittles in class, from a Tumblr prompt:</p><p>Mamihlapinatapei/Apodyopis Skittles. Have a little love and unresolved sexual tension.</p><p>[Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.<br/>Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles spent most of his classes staring at the back of Scott’s head.

It was easy because for the most part he sat behind him, so it even sort of looked like he was paying attention, but really he was just imagining grabbing a fistful of Scott’s hair, and just pulling his gorgeous best friend towards him, locking their lips together, and then it would only take a second of shock before Scott would melt into him  
And then he could grab onto the back of Scott’s neck, wrap his hands around the warm air trapped against his neck by the thick red hoodie he was always wearing, and then--  
No, fuck that, he could just slip his hands underneath that warm red hoodie, and pull it up and over his head, only coming up for air for a second while the fabric passed between them, and making up for it with a minute of frenzied kissing, barely gasping for air, and then off would come Scott’s t-shirt, and he could run his fingers over those wonderfully-taut muscles, and he could just stare into those eyes for a moment before letting himself go and just tearing off Scott’s pants--  
And usually by about that point in the mental undressing, Stiles noticed three things:  
One, he had the worst boner that wasn’t about to subside any time soon.  
Two, he had been licking his lips for the last five minutes.  
Three, Scott never went five minutes without turning around to talk to Stiles, and this was no exception. ** ******  
  


And so Scott would stare into Stiles’ eyes, somehow both looking right at him and looking right through him, and wish, and wonder what he was thinking about, and thinking he knew, and hoping he knew, and wanting to ask

And then he would just say whatever it was he was planning on saying.

And they’d both just go back to pretending those moments didn’t happen. It was safer that way. And Scott promised to keep Stiles safe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles just stared at the tube for ten seconds when Scott handed it to him at his locker.

“I… sorry. What?”

“You have dry lips! Right? I mean, you’re always licking them.”

“I lick my lips.”

“Yeah, I keep turning around to ask you things, and you’re always just sitting there licking your lips. So I bought you chapstick!”

Stiles’s brain had ground to a complete halt, but it was starting to churn again, starting to make sense of the words that were coming out of Scott’s mouth.

“You bought me chapstick.”

Scott’s face broke out into the happy-puppy grin that so easily captured Stiles’s heart. “Yeah.”

“My… my lips aren’t dry,” Stiles said, and his heart, realizing what his mouth was doing, immediately went to beating double-time.

“They’re not?” He looked genuinely confused. “Then why are you licking your lips?”

Stiles leaned over and kissed him, very lightly, on the lips. He waited a second before pulling back.

“The better to kiss you with, my dear,” he said, tugging on Scott’s red hoodie before turning and walking away to their next class, hoping that the blush he could feel creeping up his cheeks wasn’t too obvious and wasn’t on the back of his neck as well.

Scott just stood there for a moment, stunned, trying to tamp down on the fact that Stiles just kissed him, before a thought struck, and he dashed after Stiles, shouting “Hey wait a second, I’m the Big Bad Wolf!”


End file.
